


Unlikely Hero

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [107]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In the midst of a crisis, Wally engages in an act of valor.





	Unlikely Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Also safe: Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas

Wally's heart raced as he ran down the hallway. Running alongside him, a sophomore by the name of Kenneth Brownlow was in a panic.

"Oh God, we're gonna die! He's gonna kill us all!"

"Stay calm. Freaking out ain't gonna help."

Wally pulled his keyring out of his shirt pocket--he'd gotten a lot more careful about making sure he didn't lose them. Moving quickly, he unlocked the door to the nurse's office, ushering the boy inside. After taking a brief look around, he followed him in.

"Dorrie! Got another one!"

Doris Henderson, a junior and nurse's aide, gave a nod, already grabbing another roll of bandages.

"How bad is it?"

"Ken's got a couple of bruises, and he got badly grazed in the arm. I'd rather not risk it gettin' infected."

As Kenneth sat down, he rolled up his sleeve, Doris looking closely to see if there were any threads from his shirt in the wound.

"You got any idea when the cops'll show up?"

"No idea," Wally admitted. "Everybody stay here. I'm gonna go see who else I can find."


End file.
